


Putting the Prom in Prompto

by Yuhime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mios the wingman, Pre-Journey, Prom, or the other way around who knows, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhime/pseuds/Yuhime
Summary: If I wasn't so afraid of wordsI'd spill all my questionsI'd start the conversationsGive you my confessions, tell you all the things I've felt about you





	Putting the Prom in Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> [ Soundcloud playlist for this fic here!](https://soundcloud.com/yuhime-saito/sets/putting-the-prom-in-prompto/s-YyeeE%20)

“Do it.”

“What?!”

Mios grabs a hold of her friend’s upper arms, an excited but determined look in her eyes.

“Prom, senior year is literally ending in two weeks and you have told me time and time again that you were going to buck up and tell him. Clearly that hasn’t happened yet.”

The blonde sighs heavily and slumps a little in her tight grip, causing her to let go.

“I just… don’t know if he’ll say yes. He literally has a line out the door of people wanting to ask him, a huge variety to choose from.”

“But he hasn’t said yes to any of them yet, has he?”

Prompto shakes his head, giving him hope that maybe things aren’t so against him but at the same time, prom is happening soon and the window to ask his best friend to prom is growing smaller and smaller the longer he waits. Mios has been an amazing friend, being there for him and encouraging him since day one as kids, but she can only do so much in helping him with… _this_.

Prompto had always realized he was gay, most likely since he was little but never really knew there was a defining term for what or how he was feeling until he looked it up. He’s pretty open about it too and is pleasantly surprised in finding out that their classmates were pretty open-minded people so he didn’t have too much to worry about. It’s also mostly due to Mios’ encouragement to not hide who he is, to not be scared or try to force himself to fit into a mold that only society would accept and through her constant love and support, he’s happy to freely be who he wants.

He remembers the first time he had a serious crush on someone, who turned out to be his best friend, during freshman year of high school. The Crown Prince himself, Noctis Lucis Caellum, has taken the poor boy’s heart prisoner ever since they were kids. Really, it was Prompto’s desire to be his friend and as they grew, wanting to be friends turned into wanting to be something more and at first, it was hard to control himself around his friend, not wanting to let it slip that he loves him.  

That’s how deep Prompto’s feelings for him ran.

And his love only grew when the three friends were having their daily weekend sleepovers at Noctis’ apartment and at around four in the morning, Noctis had shook Prompto awake. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looks up to see the blurry shape of who he presumed to be Noctis.

_“Noct?” He whispers, turning to look over his shoulder to find Mios was still asleep next to him. He sits up, stretching and yawning as he blindly gropes the air near the table for his glasses._

_“What’s up, buddy?”_

_Noctis had a look of turmoil on his face and it instantly woke the blonde up, sensing something is wrong._

_“Can we talk?” Noctis asks, his voice quiet and strained, as if he’s desperately holding something back. Prompto nods immediately and stand, pointing his head over to the direction of the balcony, to which Noctis nods. Carefully, they step over their sleeping friend, quietly unlock the sliding glass door and pulling the door and curtain close._

_“You ok?” Prompto asks, joining his friend on leaning on the railing of the balcony. Noctis was quiet at first, just looking down at the street below before sighing heavily._

_“I think… I might be gay.”_

_Prompto’s eyes widen, shocked that his friend had just revealed this to him._

_“That’s…That’s great, Noct.”_

_Noctis gives his friend a side glance before staring back down at the street._

_“Is it? You think…you think the people want their prince to be gay? Their future king to be gay? Will they be ok with it?”_

_Prompto gives him an incredulous look and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance._

_“I don’t think they’ll care about that as long as their King is doing a great job at protecting and serving his people. That’s all that should matter, shouldn’t it?”_

_The prince sighs heavily and there, Prompto sees a small smile on his features finally sprout from his worried frown._

_“When…when did you figure it out?”_

_Noctis only shrugs._

_“I guess… I’ve known for a long time. I was trying to figure out if I’m bi or not but I’m pretty confident that I’m not but who knows.”_

_Prompto nods at that and the two just stare at the street below them for quite some time._

_“Does Mios know?”_

_“No but I have a feeling she already knows.”_

_“Hm. Well, I know we’re gonna remain by your side through everything. Three amigos don’t really quit on each other on something like that.”_

_Noctis’ smile widens at that._

_“Darn, hoping I was gonna scare the both of you away with that.”_

_“Nooooct, you’re too cruel.”_  

The two had jokingly punched each other in the shoulders, laughing, and in that moment, Prompto’s love for his friend only grew and he fell even deeper than before. It was such an honor that Noctis would reveal something like that to him first, the guy that he became truly friends with in high school, while he tells his actual childhood friend the next day.

Now here they are, two weeks before senior year is to end and Prompto wants to tell him, to ask him to prom or hopes that he asks him to prom but he can’t seem to build up the nerve to.

Mios huffs in frustration as she stands.

“Prom is in three days so please, do ask him before then. I know you don’t want me to talk to him about this but if it’s getting pretty close, I will say something.”

“Mios, you promised you wouldn’t.”

Mios sighs heavily and nods.

“I know…I just want you to be happy.”

Prompto smiles at his dear friend, always knowing that all she wants is what’s best for him and she would do all she can to make that happen for him, bending backwards if he asked her to.

They bid each other farewell for now, Mios needing to leave for work and then, it’s just Prompto on his own. He looks down at his watch, finding the time to be late and he wonders where his princely friend is.

He gets up and gathers his things, going to take a walk through the school to hopefully find him because he knows that he hasn’t left the grounds yet otherwise, he and Mios would have seen him.

Their school is rather large and grand, harboring great outdoor walkways lined with stone arches that separate the concrete walkway from the grassy courtyard. It’s something out of a fairy tale or a gated community full of rich kids until he remembers that he lives in Insomnia, a place that can afford to have most of its schools to look grand and beautiful, signifying it as the pinnacle of education.

The hallways inside the school are pretty abandoned, save for the clubs meeting today and he thinks he hears Noctis down the hall. Prompto follows after the voice, growing louder as he approaches a classroom to see a sight that shatters his heart.

There, he sees his friend, his crush, dare he say, the love of his life, holding up a banner that is beautifully written and made, the words ‘Prom?’ across it and there, in front of him, a girl he didn’t recognize but must be a classmate of theirs. She’s gushing over it, completely in tears about it but Prompto doesn’t stay any longer, just leaving in a hurry before he is seen, just to go home.

He doesn’t stop running. He completely skips out on the bus just to go full sprint, on the way back home, trying to ignore the ache in his legs or the tears streaking his cheeks. Prompto breathes evenly but raggedly controlling his airflow so that he doesn’t run out of oxygen that’s pumping through his lungs, burning almost at how hard he’s pushing himself.

But he doesn’t stop, he just keeps going until finally, he’s home and slams the door closed behind him, leaning on it. He’s breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath and gulp down more air but all he can think about is the hurt that is clearly evident in his heart and finally, he just starts sobbing quietly to himself. Prompto’s back slides down the door until he is sitting, bringing his knees up to his chest and just hugging them close, unable to hold back the hurt.

This is all his fault, for waiting too long, for being scared. He should have asked him sooner, should have said something, _anything_ sooner before it was too late. But at the same time, Prompto wondered if what Noctis had told him that night was a lie, or maybe he had changed his mind and is trying to figure out if he’s actually bi.

No matter how many time Prompto tries to spin it around in his head, the fact of the matter is that Noctis didn’t ask him to go to prom and clearly had no interest in going with him. He’s sure that Noctis wouldn’t mind going together but it would most likely be as friends and Prompto’s selfish heart doesn’t want that, he wants to go together as something more.

Prompto doesn’t recover well from this as he decides to skip school the next day, causing his friends to worry and send him texts throughout the day, asking him if he’s alright, where is he, etc.

He just only texts them that he’s feeling sick and that’s not entirely a lie, as he’s sick to his stomach from hurting but he knows that he can’t hide for the rest of his life. He needs an outlet, of sorts, to tell someone who he knows he can trust.

**[Prompto]**

_I’m not sick. Just hurt._

Lucky for him, Mios will drop everything just to be with him.

**[Mios]**

_I’m leaving class rn and coming over with snacks_

\---

“I will actually kill him. Do you want me to do that? Because I will.” Mios tells him and though one might think she’s joking, Prompto knows that she is anything but. He only shakes his head and sniffles, wiping his tears away with the hem of sleeve.

“No, don’t do that, because then they’ll kill you and I can’t lose you too.”

When Mios had arrived, she saw Prompto wear a loose hoodie, some sweats, and looking absolutely miserable, hair a mess, his eyes puffy, cheeks stained with tears and she knew she wanted to hurt whoever gave her best friend grief.

“I just… don’t know anymore. Maybe it’s best that I just forget about the whole thing. Noct clearly isn’t interested in me in that way in anyway so there’s no point in wasting my time like that.”

“Prom…”

“I’ll just be setting myself up for more hurt.”

She leans over, draping an arm across his shoulders and brings him closer, laying her head on his shoulder and him resting his head on the top of hers. They sit on his bed in relative silence, leaning against the wall that it’s parallel to, sitting in the room that is only lit by the sunlight from outside.

“Let’s just ditch prom all together and hang out at my place.”

“Mios, no, I know that guy you like asked you to go and you said ‘yes’ and everything. I’m not taking that away from you.” He argues, not wanting her to forsake a night she’s been looking forward to for a long time just for him but she’s having none of that.

“I don’t care. You are my best friend and I’d rather be here and have a good time with you than be at prom and worry about you. Plus, you can’t spell prom without Prompto so if you weren’t there, it’s just not prom to me.”

Prompto laughs at that.

“I’m pretty sure you just mixed it up. Do you mean you can’t spell Prompto without prom?”

“What the heck did I say?”

The two hang out a little longer, watching funny videos online and scary movies to scare to the sad away, according to Mios and Prompto doesn’t argue, knowing that he’s already feeling much better with his best friend here to cheer him up in any way she can. Though once she leaves, Prompto is alone with his thoughts and they come back to attack him, coming up with awful scenarios that had never happened. Noctis telling him that he hates him or finds him disgusting, Mios telling him that they couldn’t be friends anymore and leaving him behind.

He gets a restless sleep that night.

\---

It’s the day of prom and Prompto just feels awful on the inside as he knows that everyone, including Noctis, would be there and having a good time. He could have gone, he could have thrown on a suit and showed up and have fun with everyone else but he chose not to, finding that even thinking about Noctis and his date being the place with him would be too hard for him to see and be ok with it.

All the while, he doesn’t talk to Noctis about this, not one bit. Sure, he came back to school the next day when he was ‘home sick’ and Prompto acts like nothing is wrong, but all throughout the day, Noctis had kept asking him if he was sure that he was ok, putting a hand on his forehead constantly to make sure his temperature was regular and though Prompto would welcome those touches, it only served to make his heart ache.

Mios had tried telling him that just because Noctis was going to prom with some girl, doesn’t mean anything and he figures that she’s right, but a part of him believes that she isn’t, that it could just mean that Noctis may not be into guys as much, or just not into him in general and he can’t risk their friendship like that. Past his grief and hurt, he still loves Noctis as his best friend.

He sighs heavily but isn’t entirely too sad as he at least gets to spend the night with his best friend. Apparently, the guy who had asked her to prom was only planning to do her in a closet according to his friends so Mios definetly dodged a bullet there though, he knows that if that were to happen at all, the guy would be found dead in the closet and Mios would come out of it scotch free.

He knocks on the door of her apartment, only to find it unlocked and instantly, he is worried.

“Mios?” He calls out, pulling out a switchblade that he keeps in his pocket for emergencies.As he cautiously steps into the home, blade out and ready to strike, he receives a text from Mios.

**[Mios]**

_On the roof, come up_

He sighs a breath of relief and puts the blade away, letting his guard down as he opens a window across the room and crawls out to the fire escape. Instantly, he hears music coming from above him and when he looks up, there is a soft glow illuminating the night sky, the roof where the three of them hang out.

As Prompto climbs the ladder, the music grows louder and he is greeted with a sight so beautiful, it takes his breath away and he is unable to hold back a sob of happiness as he climbs fully up.

Noctis stands there, in a full suit before him, holding up the same sign he saw a few days before.

“Hey, Prompto.”

Said blonde was covering his mouth with both hands, unable to fully grasp the situation as he is overwhelmed with pure happiness.

The railings are covered and decorated with many strands of fairy lights, some hanging on the side of the building, covering the lawn chairs they use to sit, as well as the porch umbrella. There’s a speaker with a phone sitting in the hub, playing soft music, and flower petals littered everywhere.

Mios steps out from behind their nicely dressed friend, a smile on her face.

“I told you, you can’t spell prom without Prompto.”

Noctis puts the sign down and comes up to his friend and Prompto just reacts without hesitation, embracing him tightly and Noctis returns it. They pull back from each other but still retain a closeness as they both hold each other by the forearm.

“Mios told me what you saw and what was wrong and I felt so awful that I couldn’t ask you sooner, but I really meant to. I’m sorry I waited too long and that we couldn’t actually go to prom.” The prince is sincere in his apology, knowing that if he had the chance, he would have loved to spoil him.

Mios had come up to Noctis the day before and practically yelled at him, that he hurt Prompto and when he asked what the hell did she mean, she explained to him what Prompto had seen. He was shocked that Prompto saw but was even more upset about the whole misunderstanding. That she wasn’t some girl he was asking to prom, but an art student who was helping him make the sign for Prompto.

 _“You better pull out all the strings to fix this because you messed him up pretty bad with that.”_ Mios had told him and from then on, they had quickly set up the roof top for this exact moment.

Prompto smiles and moves to place a hand on the other’s cheek.

“I never wanted to go to prom. I just wanted to be with you.”

Noctis, relieved, sighs and leans forward, unable to hold back the urge to kiss him and it turned into his favorite thing in the world. Prompto isn’t complaining, not one bit as he returns it.

Mios turns up the volume of the music slightly and quietly leaves her two best friends behind, happy that things managed to work out in the end.

Once they break off the kiss, Noctis takes one of Prompto’s hands in his, moves to rest his other hand on the blonde’s hip and slowly, they dance and sway to the music and if Prompto could just stop time now, in this exact moment, he would. He leans forward, resting his head under the other’s chin and they’re not sure who says it first, all that matters is that they did.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Decided to take a break from my other fic for a bit to put out something a little cute. ^^ It's pretty short and I had this scenario play a few times in my head while I was writing and just had to put it down on file before I lose it. It's a bit rushed so I apologize but nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with it and hope that you enjoyed it as well <3
> 
> I've also made a soundcloud playlist that fits the fic [ here!](https://soundcloud.com/yuhime-saito/sets/putting-the-prom-in-prompto/s-YyeeE%20) (I completely recommend listening to the last song on the playlist as Prompto climbs up to the roof because whoa my heart hurt) The lyrics from the summary are from a song in the playlist but it's called **Words by maxd & êmia ** and the acoustic version is my personal favorite <3 But who the lyrics are meant to be for can be up to you as it works both way. 
> 
> If you've read my other fic, then you will know that Mios is my ffxv oc that is childhood friends with both Prompto and Noctis, otherwise, there's my magic girl right there ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
